Fashion Sense
by scoob2222
Summary: Ronon and Jen get their wires crossed.


February 6--Stargate: Atlantis, Ronon/Keller: Established Relationship: First Time on Earth - Ronon in Earth Clothes

"Oh come on, just let me see you in them," Jen says, holding the black suit Ronon had worn to John's father's funeral.

"Why? They're uncomfortable and weird."

"Please?" she asked again, batting her eyelashes at him, hoping she appeared cute and not deranged, "I bet you look really, really good in them. Totally hot."

He smiled wolfishly, coming forward and pulling the suit from her hands, "You know what you look really good in….nothing," he said as he pulled her into his arms.

She frowned, "I am not going to let you change the subject." She gasped a little, "Not even if you do that thing to my neck that makes me all jelly-like. I am sticking to this subject. Come on, Ronon."

He sighed and pulled back, "Is it really that big of a deal?"

Jen shrugged, "It would just be cool to see you in Earth clothes you know. I never have. Plus if you put it on I'll let you pick out what I wear."

His eyes brows rose and his eyes darkened, "One of those soft things with all the ties."

"Sure," she promised.

"Deal," he said, grabbing the clothes from her. It was worth it to see her in that frilly stuff again.

&&&&&&

It shouldn't have been something that gnawed at him. He'd worn the clothes; she'd worn something pink and very small. They'd had an extremely hot round of sex, well three extremely hot rounds of sex. Then she went to the infirmary and he went to get some much-needed food.

However, for some reason he couldn't seem to enjoy his giant plate of fluffy mashed potatoes. He stared off into space, ever so often shoving a spoonful half-heartedly into his mouth.

"Ronon," Teyla said as she sat down across from him, "Are you alright?"

Ronon questioned whether to be truthful with her; he didn't know the rules when it came to women and discussing relationships on earth. But he knew he could trust Teyla and frankly, he needed some help, "Something has been bothering me. Something involving Jen."

Teyla nodded, "I thought things were going well between the two of you."

"They were, are, I just….I'm just wondering if not being from Earth will be a problem. Maybe I am not doing everything Jen wishes I would."

"Has something she said made you feel this way?"

"Not exactly…" Ronon grunted in irritation at having to discuss this at all, this is probably why he'd stayed single for so long, "She asked to see me in the clothes I got while I was on earth. She thought it would be…fun."

Teyla's lips turned up in a smirk, "And was it?"

"That's not the point, but yes it was. The point is that she wants me to be like a guy from earth."

Teyla nodded, changing positions and placing a hand on her stomach, "That is a possibility. Or perhaps she was just trying to share some of herself with you. Perhaps she was thinking it would be….fun, and she never thought it might worry you or make you feel….uncomfortable."

He nodded, "I'm going to have to talk to her about this, aren't I?"

Teyla nodded, "Yes, I think you are. It won't be that bad just be honest with her Ronon. It's clear to me that she makes you happy and I see the same happiness on her face every time you are near. I find it hard to believe she could be that happy while wishing you were someone else."

Ronon nodded, "Thanks," he said, swallowing the rest of his food in three big bites and heading for the infirmary.

&&&&&&

It took nearly fifteen minutes to get Jen's attention and another thirty before she could get away long enough to take a walk with him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked once they'd walked a few minutes. They were heading to the edge of the city and Ronon shook his head, but wouldn't speak until they were on one of the balconies, "Seriously Ronon, what's going on?"

"Nothing," he said, "Well, I don't think its anything, but I wanted to check with you."

"Okay, just tell me."

"The…the clothes, the ones from Earth, did you want me to wear them to be more…Earthlike—civilized?"

Jen was silent for a moment then she brought her hands up to her face, "Oh Ronon, oh no, of course not. I just…I thought it would be fun, that's all, and you'd look hot, and you did. I don't….I don't want you to really change."

"Are you sure? I know I can be…rough sometimes and…"

Jen stopped him with a kiss, "Ronon, you are one of the gentlest men I know. You are sweet and passionate and you make me so happy. You don't want me to be anything but myself and I love that about you…I love you—even the rough and tough parts."

Ronon couldn't help but smile and leaned in to kiss her back, "I love you too Jen."

She smiled again, lopping her arm through his as they began walking again, "Besides, it's nice to know your boyfriend could rip the head off any guy who bothered you."

Ronon nodded, happy to talk about beating people, "Arms and legs too."

"Of course, why settle for a headless jerk when you can have full on dismemberment."


End file.
